Whispering Winds
by Winner WInner Chicken Dinner
Summary: When a body is dumped at Brennan's teenage safe-haven, her team will see a whole new side of her. This is my first fanfic so be nice. B/B will ensue!
1. Chapter 1

Temperance Brennan was hunched over a set of WWII remains when her partner strolled up to the platform and swiped his card before coming to a stop behind her. Realizing that she hadn't recognized his presence, he slowly inched forward.

Temperance was quite aware of her partner's company - she merely chose to ignore it, but when his warm breath came as short puffs against her neck, she knew she had to acknowledge him.

"Booth, hovering will not make me finish any sooner. In fact, it's quite annoying."

"Sorry Bones, but we have a case."

With her interest peaked, Temperance straightened out and turned to face Booth, but she had grossly underestimated just how close he was. With both of their breaths quickening, Temperance turned back to the remains on the table and begin putting them away.

Taking a deep breath she asked, "So where's the body?"

"Uh a place called. . . Whispering Winds. Someone dumped the body on the edge of the property. The owner discovered it when it spooked the horse he was on."

Temperance was shocked to hear the name of her teenage safe haven, but quickly composed herself and removed her gloves.

"OK Booth let me just get changed into my jumpsuit and then we can go." She walked off the platform toward her office. "Oh and Booth, your going to want to change out of your suit and definitely wear a pair of boots."

"What? Why? Bones?!" His partner had already closed the door and drawn the blinds to get changed. _Hmmm, I wonder what Bones wears under those jumpsuits-whoa down boy- where did that come from?!_


	2. Chapter 2

Less than five minutes after Temperance went to change, she emerged with her field kit in hand and headed straight for the exit. Booth, who had been waiting on the platform steps, had to jog to catch up. Placing his hand on the small of her back, the partners walked to the SUV in a comfortable silence.

Well on their way, Temperance finally broke the quietude. "Hey Booth?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you going to fill me in on the case details?"

"Umm yeah I was going to talk to you about that."

At his tone, Temperance snapped her head to face her partner. He swallowed – hard still staring straight ahead. Glancing in her direction, Booth saw her raised eyebrow and tentatively continued.

"Don't freak out or anything, but I guess the owner – he thought the bones were a kill from a coyote or something like that and started to kick them out of the way. He didn't realize that they were human until he saw the skull. So when we get there please don't bite his head off O.K.?"

Temperance sat and listened to Booth's rambling with amusement. Knowing Ahanu as well as she did, she could picture him sliding off of his startled horse grumbling about "those damn coyotes." Realizing that Booth had stopped talking, she quickly masked her emotions and turned to the window.

"Sure Booth, I think I can mange a degree of civility today."

Booth had seen the laughter sparkling in his partner's eyes and frankly he was confused by it; even more unnerving was the nonchalant way that she had just agreed to his request.

"Hey Bones are you OK? I mean your not sick or something?"

"No, I'm perfectly healthy." She cocked her head to the side and looked at him, "Why would you ask that?"

"Oh I don't know, how about the fact that someone went within ten feet of your crime scene and you didn't even go all 'compromising my crime scene' on me. The man _touched_ your bones! Doesn't that bother you?!"

"Well maybe I'm finally taking your advice and taking that 'relaxation pill' you always talk about."

"Relaxation what – oh you mean a chill pill?" Temperance just shrugged and turned back to the window.

Booth was really worried about his partner now. Normally when he corrected her she would at least pursue the topic, but she didn't even respond! Leaning over the center console, he gently laid the back of his hand on her forehead.

When Temperance felt Booth's hand, she jerked her head back in surprise.

"Umm what are you doing?"

"Bones you're not arguing with me, you have to be sick!"

"I thought we just bickered, not argued?"

"Well yeah, but I mean we do argue sometimes." Catching the pointed look Temperance was giving him he exclaimed, "Oh! I guess your feeling alright now."

"Yeah or I feel the same way I did thirty seconds ago because I wasn't sick to begin with." With that she turned back to the window and remained silent for the remainder of the trip.

An hour later, the SUV turned off the main road and onto a long dirt path winding back into the trees. The pair slowly drove up the road, getting stuck in the occasional mud slick. With thick woods lining both sides of the narrow lane, Booth was beginning to grow impatient.

"Hey Bones, maybe we should turn back. I don't think this place would be this far of the main road."

"No keep going because one: where do you propose we turn around? And two: the ranch is going to be a few miles off the highway."

"Ok I accept your first point, but how do you know the second?"

Temperance turned to Booth and gave him a mischievous smile, "I'm a genius."

"Wow Bones. . . was that humor?"

"Yes, I can be quite amusing."

"Sure you can Bones, sure you can."

After a few more minutes, the trees began to thin out and the roadway widened significantly. As the road curved to the right the ranch came into sight. Straight ahead was the pale yellow main house complete with its wrap around porch, gingerbread, and bright red shutters. The pastures were sprawled off to the right and left surrounded by white, wood rail fencing. The roof of the barn could just be seen behind a particularly dense stand of trees. Although she couldn't see it, Temperance knew that a beautiful little stream cut through the land just over the hill to the left and a tree-house remained in the big oak tree behind the house. As she took in her surroundings, she could think of nothing other than getting out to breath in the fresh air.

"Hey Booth, can you let me out here?"

Glancing in her direction, he asked why. Not expecting to have to explain herself, Temperance quickly came up with a suitable answer.

"I want to get a look at the local flora, and besides this way I'll go to the scene while you talk to the owner. That way I won't even have the opportunity to 'bite his head off'."

Booth chuckled and pulled off to the side of the road," I guess I can't argue with that logic, but Bones be careful O.K.?"

Slipping from the car she snapped, "Booth I can take care of myself."

"Yeah I'm aware, but I still worry."

Temperance's face softened, "Thanks Booth." She went to close the door when Booth perked up.

"Hey Bones?"

"Yes?"

"You never told me why I had to change out of my suit and put jeans and boots on."

Chuckling she asked, "Have you ever spent time on a ranch or on a farm?"

"A little on a farm."

"Good so you're aware that large animals create large amounts of excrement."

His brow furrowed in confusion, "Yeah. . . "

"You said the body was dumped on the edge of the property. Where do you think the owner puts that copious amount of excrement?"

With the look of horror that crossed her partners face, Temperance turned and expertly maneuvered the fence heading toward the barn.

Booth sat in the SUV and watched his partner head off into the fields. _Great! Now I have to deal with the dead body smell and the smell of a copious amount of shit!_


	3. Chapter 3

Booth parked outside of the farmhouse and made his way to the front door. He had lost sight of Temperance so he was a little antsy and just wanted to get his interview of the owner over with. As he reached out to knock on the door, it swung open forcing him to take a step back. An old bulldog waddled through the doorway and conveniently made himself comfortable right in front of Booth. Carefully stepping over the old dog, he went to raise his hand again when a young boy hurdled himself through the doorway before crashing into Booth's toned abdomen. Startled, the boy looked up at Booth with big brown eyes.

"Hey who are you."

Flashing his badge, "Special Agent Seely Booth, FBI. Are your parents around here?"

If possible the boy's eyes got even bigger as he admonished the agent.

"Woooow!! A real FBI agent. Do you have a gun?!"

Booth leaned down conspiratorially, "How about this, you get your parents to come out and talk to me and I'll let you see my gun."

The boy studied him for a moment before seeming to come to a conclusion, "My dad's out in the barns and my mom's at work. Can I get my granddaddy instead?"

"Sure kid that'll work."

The boy took a step back, tilted his head, and took a deep breath before yelling at the top of his lungs.

"HEY CHIEF! THE FBI'S HERE!" Turning back to Booth he took an eager step forward, "Now can I see your gun?"

Booth went to reply when a man in his late fifties came outside. "Geoffy! Where's your manners? Ask the man proper like?"

Geoffy shuffled his feet and shot his granddaddy a sheepish smile, "Sorry Chief! May I please see your awesome butt-kickin' gun."

Booth chuckled at the boy's eagerness and pulled back his shirt to reveal his gun. Geoffy ogled at the weapon for all of about ten seconds before sprinting off the porch. As he ran he called back, "I gotta go tell Dad about this, now he's gotta teach me how to shoot."

Both men watched him disappear around the side of the house.

"Sorry about that, Geoffy's been trying to get his dad to teach him how to hunt for months now. I'm Ahanu by the way."

Booth turned back to the man and took in his features. Standing at about six foot tall, he was Native American with soft features. His long black hair was pulled back into a braid and was streaked with gray. With his worn jeans, cowboy boots, flannel shirt, and cowboy hat, it was apparent that the man knew his way around the ranch.

Booth extended his hand and flashed his badge again, "Special Agent Seely Booth, FBI."

The man gave him a sad smile, "So I guess you're here about the body then."

"Yes sir, I was hoping to ask you a few questions while you take me out there."

"Sure. I'll give you the grand tour of the place, you can ask me your questions, and then I'll take you out back."

Ahanu was already off the porch and walking away not giving Booth the opportunity to deny the tour. With a shrug, he left the porch and followed Ahanu toward the pastures.

* * *

Meanwhile, Temperance had made her way to the barn and was currently visiting with the horses. Passing each stall, she peered at the nameplates until she came to the end of the corridor. There were three empty stalls before she came to the last one. Inside a black Arabian stallion was pacing back and forth, seemingly agitated with the cramped space. Drawing in a deep breath, she glanced at the nameplate. _Waffles. _With a smile she unlatched the door and entered the stall.

* * *

"So over there is Geoffy's dad and it looks like he's trying to break October. We just rescued her. She's seen some abuse but hopefully we'll get her to do a little ridding."

Ahanu had been talking nonstop for the last ten minutes about everything and anything to do with the ranch. Although it had been informative, his ramblings did nothing for the investigation and therefore Booth felt the need to cut him off.

"Ahanu, I don't mean to be rude, but I need to ask you a few questions and then get to my partner at the scene."

He chuckled, "Sorry about that. I'm just so proud of this place that I jump at the change to show it off. Fire away."

"Thanks, so you found the body correct."

"Yep, I was taking Wakita out for a ride this morning. We always take the same path so when she saw something that wasn't supposed to be there she spooked. I thought those damn coyotes got another deer or something so I started to kick it into the brush. When I saw the skull, I hoped back on Wakita and hauled ass the whole way back to the barn. I called the locals and they sent you. So there you have it."

Booth was surprised at how thorough Ahanu was in his account. Usually he could never get enough information out of a person. With the honesty ringing through his words, Booth came to the conclusion that Ahanu could be trusted in the investigation as well as the fact that he was in no way involved in the crime. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't even realize that Ahanu had stopped walking. After a few seconds, he realized that he was alone and turned back to his new acquaintance. Ahanu had stopped dead in his tracks and was quizzically looking into the pasture to the right. When Booth turned to look, his jaw dropped. Temperance was sprinting through the field while shrugging out of her jumpsuit. She slowed her speed a bit and reached down to pull of one boot, then the other. Now barefoot and clad in only a pair of shorts and a camisole, Temperance began to pick her speed back up.

Booth had been watching the scene play out with his brows furrowed in confusion. He was about to call out to her when a movement in the far end of the field caught his eye. Turning his head, he felt his stomach drop because charging at Temperance was a restless looking horse. Booth went to climb over the fence to help her when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning back to Ahanu he said.

"We have to help her. That crazy horse is going to kill her."

Ahanu shook his head, "I haven't seen Waffles this calm in years, lets just see what happens. Besides if we go charging in there, Waffles is going to spook and that would be even worse."

Booth, realizing that Ahanu was right turned back to the field and watched in horror. Temperance had slowed to a stop and turned to face the stallion. Taking a deep breath, she pushed off her left foot and began running back toward the horse. When she was within ten feet of the animal a huge smile broke out on her face. She reached out with her right hand and grabbed a handful of Waffles unruly main swinging her leg up and over his back. Firmly centered on the horse, Temperance and Waffles tore across the field at breakneck speed.

Booth had stiffened when Temperance began running back toward the horse, but that emotion was nothing compared to the shock when she had effortlessly mounted it bareback. Ahanu let out a low whistle.

"I haven't seen mounting like that since Neyeli left."

Booth stood motionless and speechless. Who knew that his partner was friggin' Annie Oakley. Not only was she brilliant, gorgeous, and passionate; but she was also a talented horseback rider. _Wow one of these days, I'm going to wake up and find out that she's really the rightful heir to the English throne. _

* * *

Temperance had spotted the men by the fence and was headed their way. As she slowed Waffles to a slow trot, she could see Booth with his eyes bugging out of his head and Ahanu who was studying her with narrowed eyes. She brought Waffles up along the fence and was about to say hi when Ahanu spoke up.

"Well I'll be damned. Get your ass off that horse Neyeli and give me a hug."

Temperance slid off her horse and climbed over the fence. Her feet barley hit the ground before she was engulfed in Ahanu's strong arms. Booth had been watching the exchange with a dazed expression before snapping out of it.

"Wait you two know each other? Why did he call you Nayeli? Where did you learn to do _that_?"

Temperance chuckled, "Ya Booth, I know Ahanu. He's like my second Dad. Nayeli is his name for me and he taught me everything I know about riding."

Booth was pondering her answer when his protective nature kicked in. He purposely walked over to his partner and gave her his own bear hug.

"God Bones do not scare me like that. I almost had a heart attack."

"Booth I can take care of myself and why would you have a heart attack? Your heart is in great condition."

"Its just and expression Bones and I know you can take care of yourself but what I saw was you running away from an angry looking horse. So forgive me for caring about your life."

"Oh please, Waffles would never hurt me. He was just excited about seeing me."

Sensing that this conversation could go on for a while, Ahanu interrupted the partners.

"Nayeli why don't you let Waffles cool down and come back to the house to catch up. I'm sure Hadley would love to see you."

Temperance thought it through before answering. "Do you think I could take a look at the crime scene then catch up with you guys?"

Ahanu pulled her in for another quick hug, "Wow Neyeli you haven't changed a bit – always down to business. Sure go do you job, the body's by the old walking trail."

"Thanks Ahanu, I'll come by the house in an hour or so. Come on Booth, lets go do our job then I'll answer all of your questions."

Ahanu watched the pair walk off before heading back to the house. _I wonder how long those two have been dating? It's nice to see Neyeli finally happy._


	4. Chapter 4

Temperance hadn't bothered putting her jumpsuit back on, so she was still walking around in her booty shorts and camisole. They had been walking for a few minutes in silence before Booth could take no more. He inched a little closer to Temperance, then a little closer, then a little closer. He was practically walking on top of her and she hadn't even looked his way!

"Sooooooooo. . . . . "

Bones gave him an exasperated look, "Booth, I know I have a lot of explaining to do, but it needs to wait until after I examine the body. I have already wasted enough time and I just need to get this done as quickly as possible."

She picked up her pace and he practically had to jog to keep up with her.

"What's the rush Bones?"

Temperance let out a frustrated sigh and slowed her pace. Turning to look at Booth, she explained,

"I saw Hadley breaking an aged mare. Since she was aged, that means that she was either neglected or abused. You don't push an abused horse too hard or she'll stay rogue, so he won't be out there for very long. . .'

While she was speaking they had resumed walking and had since then arrived at the body. As soon as she passed under the police tape, Temperance had stopped speaking leaving Booth thoroughly confused.

As she crouched down to view the remains, it became clear that she was not intending on completing her thought.

"Bones, that still doesn't answer my question. Why are you rushing around?"

"Female, Caucasian, approximately 25-30 years of age, there are some fractures here on the ribs –might be cause of death. And I'm rushing because I don't have that much time before Hadley finds me. When he shows up my focus will be out the door-"

"Out the window Bones, out the window."

Temperance tilted her head to the side and gave Booth a confused look,

"Why would it be out the window? A door clearly makes more sense for – you know what never mind. Hadley and I started out bulldogging together when I was training here and we became really good friends. He's kind of like an older brother so if I finish up I can go catch up with him."

Booth chuckled to himself. Bones had sounded so giddy anytime she talked about the ranch. It was nice to see the same passion she showed her bones applied to something else.

"So everything to the Jeffersonian?"

"Yes, I have done everything I can do here."

Booth cupped his hand near his mouth and shouted some instructions to the FBI techs. The partners stayed to officially release the crime scene. With all of the equipment and evidence on its way to the Jeffersonian, Booth turned back to his partner, sending her a mischievous smile.

"Alright so should we head back to the house so I can hear stories about the teenage Bones?"

Temperance shot Booth a disgruntled look and went to retort when a breathtaking smile overtook her face. Booth returned the smile, but was soon confused when he discovered that he was not the object of that smile. Following her eyes, Booth turned around to see another Native American man lazily riding toward him. He had the same soft features and stature as Ahanu, but was at least twenty years younger. Coming to a stop beside the partners, he easily slid off the saddle and onto the ground. He briefly glanced at Booth before setting his sights upon Temperance. He looked on appreciably, but his face soon turned to shock.

"Nayeli?"

Temperance nodded and held out a fist, "Hadley."

Hadley fisted his own hand and hit the top of hers; she followed suit by hitting the top of his fist. They simultaneously created guns with their pointer finger and thumb and pulled the 'trigger' before Hadley pulled Temperance in for a hug.

"Shit Neyeli, I've never seen you in anything but your riding clothes. You should _not_ look like that."

Temperance pulled back and slapped him, "I see, so you've just noticed that I am, in fact, a woman."

"Well no I knew that before, but one – your just one of the guys to me, and two – you're like my baby sister and no baby sister of mine would be wearing those clothes, well lack thereof. Got it?"

Temperance just rolled her eyes.

Booth had been watching the exchange with a goofy grin plastered on his face. Not only did Bones crack a joke, but he had front rows seats to her being yelled at about her attire. Seeing that Bones wasn't going to introduce him, he took it upon himself.

When Booth cleared his throat, both Temperance and Hadley were startled. They had completely forgotten that he was there.

Chuckling, Booth extended his hand. "Hi, I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth. You must be Hadley."

Hadley returned Booth's firm hand-shake, "Yes sir, nice to meet ya. Why don't you guys come back to the house and have a drink."

Booth and Bones locked eyes, silently communicating. Temperance was the one who spoke up.

"Sure that sounds good, but we can only stay for an hour or so before we have to head back to work. Hey Booth, how much riding experience do you have?"

Booth snorted, "What like with horses? None."

Temperance gave out an ear-spitting whistle and gave Booth a smile, "You're with me then."

Booth was going to respond when Waffles trotted up the path and stopped directly in front of him. He had been saddled since Temperance had ridden him and she easily mounted. Once centered she looked at Booth,

"Alright Booth, Hadley is going to give you a boost and then we'll head back."

Booth glanced at Waffles hesitantly,

"Are you sure that is a good idea, I'm kinda heavy and I don't want to hurt him."

"Doesn't worry about it, Arabians have one less vertebra than most breeds creating a shorter broader back. They are designed to carry weight."

Hadley barked out a laugh at her misunderstanding of Booth's hesitance, but quickly composed himself at the death glare that he had received from Booth. Walking over to the side of the horse, he planted his feet and instructed Booth on how to mount. After several unsuccessful attempts, he finally maneuvered onto the horse, but was sitting as far away from his partner as the saddle allowed.

"Booth you're going to have to scoot up and wrap your arms around me in order for us to move."

Swallowing hard, he did as he was told. Hadley had mounted his horse and they rode back to the house in compatible silence. All the while, Booth recited every saint he had ever learned of, _Saint John, Saint Luke, Saint Francis, Saint. . . . . _


	5. Chapter 5

Booth had moved on to sports stats by the time the group had reached their destination. When the horses came to a stop, both Temperance and Hadley dismounted and swiftly disappeared into the house, leaving Booth to figure it out himself. After a few attempts that ultimately put Booth on his ass, he followed their lead and walked through the door. Booth's eye was first captured by the rows of photographs and awards that lined the walls. Peering at the first one, he took note of a lanky teenage girl on a horse, riding around a barrel. He immediately recognized the pair as Bones and Waffles. Moving on, the next photo was of Hadley and Bones coming out of the gates during a steer wrestling event. He walked down the hallway toward what he presumed was the kitchen when another photo caught his attention. This photograph sported an excited Bones flashing the most gorgeous smile he had ever seen. She was standing near Waffles holding a ridiculously large trophy. He leaned in closer to try to see what was written on the award when he was startled from behind.

"That was right after I won barrels at the AJRA world championship."

Booth jumped at her sudden input, "Wait what is the AJRA?"

"American Junior Rodeo Association."

Booth looked at her stunned; she never ceased to surprise him. Who new she would be a global phenomenon in something other than science.

Booth smirked at her, "World Champion huh?"

"Yup, 12.614 seconds."

"So that's a good time?"

Temperance shot him a shy smile, "It's not too bad – "

Both partners turned around when they heard a sudden snort. Hadley had walked out of the kitchen with three delicious looking glasses of lemonade.

"Ya Neyeli it's that bad, I only know a few hundred guys who would kill to ride that fast," He turned his attention to Booth, "Don't let her fool you, she acts all sweet and innocent but underneath it all she's completely bad ass."

Booth chuckled as Temperance landed a particularly hard punch on Hadley's arm, "Oh believe me I know."

Temperance decided to take control of the conversation before it veered too far into left field.

Clearing her throat, she said, "Why don't we take this out back and see if we can't find Ahanu."

With both men in tow, she walked through the kitchen and onto the back porch. Ahanu was already lounging on an old rocker, nursing a beer. When he heard the door open, he turned his head and a smile broke out on his face.

"Neyeli, I have to say I never thought I'd see you on another horse or even within a mile of this place after you lost your nerve."

At the indignant look he received from her, he was puzzled.

"You didn't loose your nerve? I thought that's why you never came back."

Temperance sighed and plopped down into a chair, "No I didn't lose my nerve, I was moved."

Ahanu studied her for a moment before asking, "Why? I thought Janice and Ralph took good care of y'all."

Temperance looked at her feet.

"They did treat you alright didn't they?"

When Temperance refused to meet his eyes, he received his answer. Getting up, he pulled her into a hug.

"Ahh baby girl, you know you could have told me."

Temperance gave him her answer with resolution ring through her words, "Social Services doesn't care, and even if they did I wouldn't have told you because I didn't want to be moved."

Booth watched the scene unfold with a growing affection for the older man. He was happy that his Bones was able to reunite with him, but he was also curious about what the conversation meant.

"Hey Bones, what exactly happened?"

She was silent. Ahanu decided to take over for Temperance and turned to Booth to retell the horrific events.

"It must have been sometime in October, I was out in the pasture and Neyeli was in the barns with Waffles. I don't know where she got it or why she did it because it's not something we do here, but she got a branding iron and stuck it on Waffles' rump while standing behind him. He ended up kicking out and caught her in the chest. If found her half dead in the barns with practically every one of her ribs broken. After the accident she never came back, and I figured that it just freaked her out too much."

Booth listened in horror as Ahanu retold Temperance's tale, but he was also attentively watching her. Her usual self assured posture was more slumped over and she was constantly shifting her weight. At the conclusion of the memory, a look of guilt flashed across her face and he was immediately suspicious that Ahanu's account was not the truth.

Walking over to stand in front of her, Booth placed his knuckle under her chin to force her to meet his eyes.

"Come on Bones, no secrets remember? Let's hear the truth."

He could tell that Temperance was struggling to maintain composure at the onslaught of memories. As the tears began to stream down her face, Booth wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her back in a comforting manner.

"Let it out Bones, let it out."

She buried her face into his shoulder and silently cried for a few minutes while Booth maneuvered them over to an old porch swing. Pulling her down onto his lap, he continued his soothing ministrations until her shoulders stilled and she looked back into his chocolate brown eyes. Taking a deep breath, she was launched back into the recollections of her youth

_Temperance was rubbing down Waffles after an intense barrel practice. She had just enough time to get back to the Girdoski's and make supper before Ralph got back from work. Giving Waffles one last pat, she headed toward the stable door._

"_See ya tomorrow boy. You did great today."_

_She was about the latch the door when she felt a sticky breath on her neck and the pungent smell of alcohol reached her nose. She slowly turned around and was met by the sight of her disgusting foster father. She was bracing to run, but a stinging slap across the face made her stumble backward into the stall. Ralph took a menacing step forward._

"_So this is where you've been wasting all your goddamn time?"_

_When Temperance refused to answer him, he became irate._

"_Answer me bitch!"_

_She was about to retort when a red hot object caught her eye. Ralph had brought with him a branding iron and was currently swinging it about._

"_Wha-what are you going to do with that?"_

_Ralph watched her eyes lock onto the iron, carefully watching its every move. He took another step forward and watched the girl shrink back behind the side of a black stallion. He continued to inch forward, chuckling all the while._

"_If you choose to spend all your time with this shit, I'm going to show you what a damn animal deserves."_

_Temperance continued to back around Waffles and watched as he raised the iron to strike. At the last second, she ducked behind the stallion and the iron seared firmly into his rump. With a squeal, Waffles kicked out. . ._

There was no movement on the porch. The three men were intently watching Temperance with anger and hatred burning in their eyes. Temperance was quiet for a few moments before continuing.

"I never saw it coming. One second I was ducking behind Waffles and the next I was on the ground watching Ralph walk away. I was in and out of it for awhile before Ahanu found me. He took me to the hospital where they determined I had multiple broken ribs and a punctured lung. They told me that if I had been found ten minutes later, I would have died. The x-rays showed multiple other fractures and the doctors saw the bruises when they were prepping me for surgery. Four months later, I was on to my next family."

Booth had tightened his grip on Temperance while she relieved the painful memory. He felt tears sting his eyes as he listened to the heart wrenching tail and just wished he could take away her pain. When she concluded, she curled back on his lap and clung to him as if her life depended upon it. Dropping a kiss on her head, he whispered reassurances into her ear.

Ahanu and Hadley watched the partners with mixed emotions. They were furious at Ralph for his abuse and furious at themselves for missing it; but, as they watched Neyeli calm under Booth's touch, they were happy that she had found someone that she trusted with her life's deepest secrets.

They four adults sat on the porch in silence for awhile until the shrill chirp of a cell phone broke them out of their reveries.

"Brennan."

"Hey Sweetie, are you and Agent Studly ever coming back, or did you finally jump him."

"Ya Ange, we're headed back, and Booth and I are just _partners_."

"Whatever you say Sweetie, I'll see you when you get here."

"Alright, bye Ange."

Temperance hung up and turned to Booth.

"We should probably get back to work, I need to examine the body."

Booth smiled at her abrupt change into work mode.

"Sure Bones, let's go."

Temperance walked over to Ahanu and Hadley, giving each a hug and a promise to return for supper later that day. Booth shook each of their hands and accepted their invitation for supper as well. The men followed the partners around the house, bidding them farewell.

Hadley and Ahanu watched the retreating SUV with identical thoughts racing through their heads. _If that son of a bitch ever comes near her again, I will personally erase him from this earth._


	6. Chapter 6

Back at the Jeffersonian, the team assembled on the platform as the body was brought in. Booth quickly briefed the team and left saying that he would be back by five to pick Brennan up for dinner. With Cam and Hodgins processing the body, Temperance made her way to her office where she sank onto her couch and closed her eyes. Being at the ranch had drug up some painful memories that she had tried so hard to forget, but seeing Ahanu, Hadley, and Waffles was fantastic. Briefly, she wondered how she always ended up crying in Booth's presence – in fact, she had not once cried in the last five years unless Booth was right there to scoop her up into a hug. That's how Angela found her, sitting on her couch with a pensive look on her face.

"Hey Sweetie, what's going on in that big brain of yours?"

Temperance opened one eye at her, "My brain in no larger than yours; but if you are speaking metaphorically, I'm just thinking."

"There's a surprise, I was wondering more about the specifics of what you were thinking."

"Oh then in that case. . . Booth."

Angela let out a loud squeal.

"Oh My God. Is it about your big date tonight? I can't believe it took you two this long to finally admit it. I am soooo happy for you!!"

She got up and gave Brennan a huge hug. A little lost, Brennan awkwardly patted her friend on the back.

"Um Ange, why are you hugging me? And what date?"

Angela pulled back to look at Brennan's confused expression,

"Uh your date with Booth, tonight - you know."

Brennan continued to stare blankly at Angela.

"Sweetie he told you he was coming to pick you up at five for dinner. That's a date!!"

"Ange, Booth and I always go to dinner and besides, we're eating with a couple of old friends – nothing romantic about it."

Upon hearing her explanation, Angela's face visibly fell but soon lit up with the realization that Temperance was going out with some friends.

"Oooooh are these more FBI studs you're going out with, because if so I'm coming with you."

Temperance let out a sigh, her friend always had men on the mind, 

"No they are not FBI, they're my friends, but if you don't mind, I need to get to work so I can leave later."

"Okay Sweetie, we wouldn't want to keep the dead waiting, but I want details tomorrow."

Temperance rolled her eyes and left her office to begin her preliminary exam of the victim.

A few hours later, she let Zach have the bones to clean them of flesh. She was just finishing the last of her paper work when a familiar figure entered her office.

"Hey Bones, you ready to go?"

She briefly looked up from her desk,

"Yes just give me a second to finish this up – alright lets go."

Booth helped her into her jacket and led her out of the building.

About ten minutes into the trip, the questions that Booth had been keeping to himself were bubbling to the surface. He was about to open his mouth to speak, when Temperance interrupted him.

"So do you want to ask me specifics or do you want me to just tell you things."

"Um lets go with the questions, but if you don't want to tell me anything just say so. OK?"

"Alright go ahead."

Booth paused for a moment to gather his thoughts.

"So how did you meet Ahanu and Hadley?"

Chuckling, Temperance began to tell Booth about the first time she met her second family.

_Temperance hated her life. Her newest "family" was just as shitty as the last one. As soon as her social worker left, Ralph started slapping her around. It wasn't fair, she hadn't done anything wrong, she was just standing there. Temperance was so caught up in her brooding that she didn't notice the figure that was also distractedly walking in her direction. In fact, she didn't notice him until she collided with his toned chest. She fell backward and landed with thump. Biting back her anger, she looked up at the young man._

"_Oops. Sorry miss. . .?"_

_He offered his hand to her, but she shrugged it off. The anger she was trying to subdue was quickly resurfacing at his chivalrous nature. Pulling herself off the ground, she turned to walk the other way._

"_Fuck off."_

_The boy took a step back, seemingly shocked at her vulgar language. Temperance smiled inwardly - if she could appear tough, then he would just leave her alone. Her small triumph was soon defeated though when he closed the space between them and extended his hand._

"_Hadley Eshkan."_

_Temperance stared at his hand and offered him a smug smile. _

_Shaking his hand she said, "Kiss my ass," and promptly turned around to leave._

_She got about ten feet before she felt a hand grasp her wrist,_

"_Hey I'm just trying to be nice to you."_

"_Ya and if you haven't noticed I'm trying to get you to leave me alone."_

_She wrenched her arm away from his grasp and began to walk away for the second time. About a second later, she felt a rope encircle her other wrist and before she knew it, both of her hands were tied behind her back. Hadley picked her up and slung her across his should, fireman's style. Stunned, Temperance allowed him to begin to move before her senses kicked in._

"_If you don't release me right now, I'm going to start screaming kidnap."_

_Hadley just hiked her up further onto his shoulder._

"_I don't care what you do. This is private property and you were clearly trespassing so scream your head off. I don't really give a shit."_

_Temperance resigned to his logic and simply lay limp across his broad shoulder. Sighing, she asked,_

"_Why are you doing this?"_

"_Because you are extremely irritating, and I just wanted to talk to you."_

"_Well you can talk to me all you want, but I won't respond."  
_

"_Fine with me."_

_  
"Fine."_

Booth was laughing hysterically at the image of a teenage Bones being manhandled by Hadley. It was hilarious and adorable all at the same time. He could almost see her pouting as she was lugged across the pastures at Whispering Winds.

"Hadley took me to the barns and introduced me to Ahanu. You should have seen the look on his face when Hadley dropped me on the hay bales – it was priceless. I don't really know what happened next, but Ahanu and I hit it off and I started visiting quite frequently. After I started riding, Ahanu forced Hadley and I to be steer wrestling partners and we became pretty close."

"Wow Bones, that was awesome. I can't wait to hear more about you as a teenager. Ooh what do you think the squint squad will think of this? They are going to have a field day." 

Bones fidgeted in her seat,

"Um Booth, do you think we could not mention this to the team for awhile. I really just want to enjoy the memories for a while before my life gets picked apart."

Booth glanced over and saw the worry etched into his partners face and was powerless to do anything but what she requested.

"Sure Bones, if that's what you want to do."

She visibly relaxed, "It is. Thanks Booth."

For the rest of the ride, the partners bickered over the details of their latest case – both trying to ignore the nagging attraction they had so masterly suppressed.


	7. Chapter 7

For the second time that day, Booth and Brennan found themselves bouncing around the SUV as they made their way to Whispering Winds.

"Man Bones, you should definitely suggest paving this road to Ahanu."

Temperance had been wistfully staring out the window and barley registered his question – barley.

"He takes some tour groups up along here. It's easier on the horses if the paths are dirt . . . "

Booth, noticing her mood allowed her a few moments of silence before gently prodding.

"You want to talk about it?"

Turning her head she looked at Booth whose concerned gaze locked onto hers. Within the last few months, she had slowly been recognizing what everyone had always told her. She _needed_ Booth, in fact, her earlier breakdown convinced her that she loved him. When she was curled up in his lap after letting another piece of her past slip, she felt at home. There was so much comfort in it almost scared her. Hell, it scared the shit out of her that she had slowly let herself become so dependent upon him without really being conscious of it. She was in love with Seeley Booth, but she wasn't sure what to do about it.

Booth could almost see the wheels turning in his partners head. He was expecting her to quickly confirm that she was fine, but was pleasantly surprised when she seemed to be debating whether or not to tell him what was on her mind. It warmed his heart knowing how far she had come, and gave him hope that someday, maybe they could become more than 'just partners.'

Booth was suddenly jerked from his reverie by Bones urgently telling him to stop the car. He slammed on the brakes and fully turned to face his partner.

"What's wrong? Are you Okay?"

Temperance silently nodded and got out of the car walking a few feet before turning back and motioning him to follow. Throwing the car into park, Booth hopped out of the driver's side and jogged around the front, joining his partner by the tree line.

Wordlessly, she grabbed his hand and entwined his fingers with hers – both smiling at the contact. Gently tugging him along, Temperance led him through the trees until they came to a small clearing.

Booth had been so absorbed in the contact, that he didn't notice when his partner had stopped moving. He continued forward at a leisurely pace until a sharp tug on his arm made him stumble backwards.

"Booth? We're here."

Booth looked around the clearing and immediately noticed how peaceful the area was. It wasn't that big, but what it lacked in sized it made up for in whimsy. Up in the trees, there was an exact replica of the main house, complete with its red shutters and gingerbread. The house was linked to other platforms in the trees by braided rope bridges. Booth was left speechless, staring in amazement at the elaborate display. Temperance, who had been watching Booth from the corner of her eye, gently broke him of his dazed state when she began to softly talk.

"Hadley and I built this after we won our first rodeo." She paused chuckling, "I remember we were so excited that neither of us could sleep. It must have been three a.m. when we both snuck out and stumbled into each other at the clearing. . ."

The moment that Temperance began to speak, Booth was totally mesmerized. Her soft voice was so full of happiness, her cerulean eyes sparkling with the fond memories. He could barley contain the joy and pride of how far she had come. At the beginning of their partnership, he would have had to beg her to let him in; but now, she was offering up a piece of herself willingly. Booth knew he loved his partner, knew with every fiber of his being; and at this moment he was powerless to mask his adoration.

Leaning in, he cut her off when his lips softly descended on hers. Shocked, he felt Temperance stiffen for a fraction of a second before she began to gently move her lips against his. One hand moved to cradle her face, while the other snaked around her waist bringing her impossibly closer. Within seconds, Temperance had wrapped her arms around her partner's neck, gently stroking the nape of his neck. The kiss went on for what seemed like eternity, tongues vying for dominance. Finally, when the need for oxygen grew too great, Booth tore his mouth away and rested his forehead against hers.

For a few moments, neither said anything; simply breathing hard while blue eyes met brown. Finally, with breathing under control, Temperance took the initiative and found her voice.

"Wow."

Booth blinked in surprise at the whispered, non-panicked response, but quickly found his mouth curving into a smile.

"Baby, wow does not even begin to describe that."

Brennan narrowed her eyes at the endearment, but surprised Booth again by not verbally accosting him. Instead, she chose to be blunt in a different manner. Still speaking in hushed tones, she asked,

"Booth, why did you kiss me?"

Taking a deep breath, Booth decided: all or nothing. He was going to dive head first and finally tell her what he had so desperately been waiting for.

"Because Bones, I wanted too. I've wanted to do that for years now. I've wanted to hold you like I am just now, and kiss you, and cuddle with you. I want to be able to go home to you and wake up the next morning with you in my arms. Can't you see Bones? What we have is so special, nobody ever finds what we have, and I want it, I want it so badly it hurts. I want you to let me love you, _that_ is why I kissed you."

For a moment, neither spoke; they simply stared into each others eyes, barley breathing. Suddenly, Temperance pushed onto her tip toes and gently pecked Booth on the lips. Pulling back slightly, she murmured against his lips,

"No one is stopping you from having that."

With those few words, the couple was thrown back into their own maelstrom of passion; the need for each other intensifying with each sigh of contentment and moan of enjoyment. The loud grumbling of Booth's empty stomach effectively ended the moment as both partners broke the kiss. Nuzzling his nose against hers, he sighed.

"We should probably get to the house. I don't want to keep them waiting to long."

Temperance chuckled,

"Yes that's it; it has absolutely nothing to do with the fact that you're hungry."

Booth pouted at her teasing, " Aw come on Bones, you have to be getting hungry too. I know you didn't eat much for lunch."

As if proving his point, Temperance's stomach chose that moment to loudly grumble. Laughing, the pair headed back to the SUV, hand in hand.

Temperance allowed Booth to be his typical chivalrous self and open her door for her, but as he was about to close it, she grabbed his hand. Turning back to her, he caught her eye.

"What's wrong Bones?"

"I. . . um well. . .why. . ."

Booth took both her hands in one of his strong ones, and stroked her cheek with the other.

"Come on Bones, you can tell men anything." He gently reassured her.

Taking a deep breath, she finally put into fears into words, "Booth what are we?"

Leaning down to her level, he kissed her gently.

"We are whatever you want us to be. We can be lovers and best friends, but more importantly we can still be partners. I'm yours Bones, to do with whatever you please and be with however you want."

"I love you."

She really didn't mean to let that slip, but his words were so perfect that she had no doubt of her feelings. He knew her like no other person had ever known her and she knew, she knew that what that had was love. True love in its purest form; that is what was so special about their relationship.

It took Booth about five seconds to fully comprehend the words that Temperance had spoken. But when he did and saw the honestly shinning in her eyes, not even hell could stop him from passionately claiming her lips. One again, the partners let their tongues dance lasciviously until their stomachs reminded them of their original goal.

Chuckling, Booth ran around the SUV and started the engine. As he put the car in drive, he could not resist leaning over the console and giving his new found lover a peck on the lips.

"I love you too Bones."

With that, he grabbed her hand, entwining their fingers and heading off toward the farmhouse, not missing the smile of contentment gracing his partners face.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Guys! Sorry it's taken me sooooo long to update! I'm just swamped with homework and I never have anytime to write. Thanks for all the reviews and in case i haven't done this yet I do not own Bones :^(**

By the time the couple arrived at the house, it was nearly dark. If the property had been gorgeous earlier, it was truly magnificent now. Booth was lost in the way that old-fashion lanterns were spread along the paths and pastures, bathing the entire ground in a warm glow. It quickly became apparent however, that this show of care at the ranch was casual and quite constant when Brennan simply slide out of the SUV and began walking toward the porch. In an effort to catch up, Booth jogged until his was right behind her on the steps.

At reaching the top step, she suddenly turned around, running smack into her partner's toned chest. Taking another step up, Booth brought himself up to her level, looking straight into her baby blues.

Booth opened his mouth to speak, but was pleasantly surprised when he felt Brennan's lips descend on his own.

Gently breaking the kiss, she said, "Whatever happens in there, just know that I love you."

"What. . . ? Bones, that sounds like a death sentence."

Turning, she mumbled something that he didn't quite catch.

"What was that Bones?"

Facing him, she said,

"Um, the last time I liked a boy enough to bring him home was after one of my rodeos."

Seeing Booth's smirk, she scowled at him.

"Yeah, he was a 6' 4", 250 pound bareback rider and Ahanu and Hadley made him cry."

That sobered Booth up quickly.

"Well then, I guess I'll have to be on my best behavior then."

"Yes you should, but it might just work itself out due to the fact that you also have acute interest weaponry."

Seeing Booth's grin, she asked,

"What?"

"They bring out the shotguns?"

At her nod, he started to chuckle,

"Oh man, this is just like one of those old country songs. You know where the daughter is going on her first date and the dad is sitting on the porch polishing his guns."

"Yes Booth I know, I did participate in quite a few rodeos. I am actually aware of some country pop culture."

"Wow Bones, that's a first. Let's hear some of this pop culture knowledge. Lay it on me."

"Fine. Let's see. . . Okay how about-"

Temperance was barred from answering when Geoffy opened the screen door. The partners both turned to look at boy and he began to fidget under their gazes.

"Uh. . . Chief told me to tell y'all that you need to shut yer traps and get in the house before he starts without y'all,"

He leaned in conspiratorially, cupping a hand around his mouth,

"But you don't really have to worry about that because my mama's not home from work yet, and Chief never starts without her."

Booth took a step forward to ruffle the boy's hair,

"Thanks for the heads up little man."

Geoffy looked up at the man towering above him and asked, oh so sweetly,

"Since I was such a help to y'all, would you mind showing me that gun of yours again. Please?"

Powerless to deny the puppy dog face the boy was so perfectly using, Booth was about to answer in the affirmative when Ahanu interrupted from inside the house.

"Geoffy, get back in here and stop harassing the man over his gun. I need you to go set the table, chop chop."

The adults watched as Geoffy sulked back into the house stopping only to mutter a simple "Yes sir." Ahanu turned to the partners to greet them properly. Giving Booth a firm handshake and a nod, he turned to Temperance and engulfed her in his strong embrace.

"God Neyeli, It's so good to have you back around here. I still can't believe it's actually you."

Chuckling Temperance reciprocated the hug, "Yeah yeah, I missed y'all too."

Pulling back, Ahanu led them inside and as predicted, Hadley was just putting away his 12 gauge. Shooting Booth a smug look, Temperance turned toward her newfound brother.

"Hadley I really don't think that's going to intimidate Booth. I would have thought that you've outgrown the whole intimidation thing."

Glaring at her, he said, "I was not trying to intimidate him Neyeli, I was simply cleaning it. Guns get dirty when they are used and they need to be cleaned."

Neither sibling had noticed that during the conversation Booth had made his way over to the gun cabinet and pulled out the shotgun that Hadley had been working on. After a quick glance over he began to laugh.

"Oh yeah this thing must get used all the time, with the firing pin missing and all. I'm mean, whew, it must pack a punch."

Hadley could only gap at Booth; no one had ever challenged his knowledge of guns. They usually gulped and watched their backs anytime he was around.

Temperance was also laughing, both at Hadley's expression and Booth's amusement of the situation. Slapping her brother on the back she adapted a purely innocent face,

"Did I forget to mention that Booth was in the army rangers – a sniper? Guns really don't frighten him all that much. Sorry."

Hadley had finally broken out of his stupor and grabbed Temperance in a headlock. He was going for the nuggie when a new voice broke through their laughter.

"Hadley?"

Immediately, he let go of Temperance and straightened up, letting out a nervous chuckle.

"Hey Rhonda! Listen I –"

"What is _she_ doing here?"

Surprisingly it wasn't the new woman in the room that interrupted Hadley. It was Temperance. She was staring at the petite red-head, waiting for him to provide her with some kind of an answer. Hadley was just about to reply when the red-head decided that it was her turn to interrupt.

Eyes blazing she turned to Temperance, "Bitch."

Quick with the retort, Temperance greeted her, "Slut."

Fearing that a cat fight was to ensue, both men started toward the women when the most bizarre occurrence happened. Smirks appeared on both women's faces as they embraced. Smirks evolved into giggles which in turn evolved into full out laughter.

Pulling back, Temperance wiped the tears of mirth off of her cheeks, "Oh my God! You married Hadley! Hallelujah!"

Rhonda was still panting from laughing so hard, but finally managed to get out of few simple words. "Aw just say it already."

Narrowing her eyes and the red-head, Temperance took her sweet time before simple saying, " I told ya so!"

With that, she pulled Rhonda back into a fierce hug. During the whole exchange, both men had been absolutely dumbfounded. Booth had no clue as to what had just happened, and as far a Hadley had known the two women now locked in an embrace had hated each other.

Confused out of his mind, Hadley took the initiative to start a conversation,

"Whoa! Hold the phone! I thought you guys hated each other. I mean y'all were rivals and were always spitting venom at each other. When did this happen?"

Temperance took a step toward Hadley and smiled, "We never actually hated each other – well at first she rather disliked me, but that was just because she thought we were dating."

Seeing Hadley wrinkle his nose at the thought Temperance giggled, "I know that's what I did when she confronted me. After that we became good friends, the name-calling was just a way to get pumped up before a rodeo."

Rhonda took a few steps forward and pecked Hadley on the lips, "Yeah, plus Temper here gave me some great advice on you."

At this statement, Booth began to chuckle. He walked up behind Temperance and wrapped his arms around her waste. Giving her a kiss on the cheek, he let out another chuckle.

"Awww. A young Bones playing matchmaker. You are just too cute."

Temperance wiggled her way out of Booth's embrace and turned to stare at her new lover.

"Boooth," she wined, "I am a woman, women are not cute."

Temperance was pouting and quite frankly, she looked adorable. Booth was helpless to resist and leaned in to kiss the pout right off her face.

A throat clearing, broke the new couple apart and they turned to see an amused Ahanu leaning against the door frame with a soft smile resting upon his face. Seeing that he had their attention, he finally asked the question that he had been dying to know the answer to.

"So, how long have you two been together?"

Glancing at her watch, Temperance replied,

"Approximately forty minutes.'

Hadley, who had just taken a sip of his beer, promptly spit it out all over the table.

Choking he said, "No way! Uh uh, I don't believe that!"

Confused, Temperance responded, "What? Why not, that's the truth. We just got together on the way over here."

At the dumfounded looks she was receiving, she glanced over at Booth and silently asked for help. Seeing her need for backup, he once again pressed his chest to her back and gave her a reassuring squeeze.

"Technically Bones," he paused to kiss the top of Temperance's head, "that's true, but you could also make the argument that we've been together for years."

Turning in his arms she sought his eyes, "What do you mean?"

"Well think about it. That whole thing that Sweets said about us having a surrogate relationship was kinda true. We've been practically dating since day one – there just hasn't been the physical side to it yet."

Booth could see her working through it in her head, and gave her a moment to think. Within a few seconds, she came to a realization and looked back up at Booth. Leaning up on her tiptoes, she gave Booth a short but sweet kiss.

"I guess you're right."

Startled, Booth broke out into his patented charm smile, "What? The great Temperance Brennan is admitted that I'm right. This moment should be recorded in history!"

Temperance gave Booth a playful smack on the check before turning back to the others.

"So I guess we're going to go with about five years then."

Everyone in the room looked more at peace with that answer and everyone took seat at the table, falling into an easy conversation.

"So Neyeli, who is this Sweets guy?"

Both partners groaned at the mention of their baby duck and proceeded to explain the complexities of their daily lives – the old and new friends talking long into the night . . .

**Whew! another chapter complete. Please hit that little button right there. I love y'all!1**


End file.
